


【盾冬PWP 】 小小圣诞

by thisisZeze



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 有空再补tag
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisZeze/pseuds/thisisZeze
Summary: 如题拖更了 今天跪着补上！万分抱歉！！:(
Relationships: Stucky
Kudos: 4





	【盾冬PWP 】 小小圣诞

Summary:  
在一座远离🐶漫威魔爪的雪山山脚的小镇，Steve Rogers许了个愿，后来喜提吧唧哥哥一只  
我也不知道圣诞老人怎么办到的（？🎅  
给恰头发 的文 ❤️💛

Merry Christmas_

（1）  
Steve被对面屋子传来的声响惊起，放下手中的画笔，抬头望去，心中期待着那个身影。

哦，原来是那对孩子，镇上最调皮捣蛋的小男孩。Steve和镇上所有人一样，嘴里说着埋怨那些恶作剧的话，衣袋里却一直装着糖果和小玩具，只等那两颗毛茸茸的小脑袋凑过来，四只荡着水波的眸子可怜巴巴地盯着他。Steve看着那两个男孩往对方身上扔雪球，小跑过结着薄冰的院子，然后越打越近，一齐扑倒在围栏边深深的积雪中，孩童的笑声使整条街上的行人都勾起嘴角。

像极了十年前的他们，Steve又拾起画笔，放空了思绪。

十年了，Bucky，你还是没有回来找我。

Steve是在十年前的圣诞节丢掉初吻的。Bucky Buchanan Barnes拉着他，跑到镇立广场上看那棵巨大的圣诞树。那时的Steve因为多病而瘦弱，Bucky就时刻搂着他，逼他叫“吧唧哥哥”。那棵圣诞树是很美的，上面缠满了成串的小彩灯，各异的光芒渲染了白雪，和一张张脸庞。Bucky拉着Steve往树下慢慢走... 

“嘿，Steve，你看！” Bucky摇了摇Steve的肩膀，示意他抬头。原来是一枚槲寄生。  
“这下你可得亲我了。” Bucky坏笑着，“别破坏来圣诞节的规矩。”  
“Bucky...”Steve 涨红着脸，小声地嗔怪。  
亲Bucky吗？Steve总觉得这是在梦里才会有的事。  
“哎呀，磨磨唧唧的。”Bucky略略低下头，在Steve的左侧脸颊，颧骨凸起的地方，响亮地啄了一小口，“圣诞快乐啊，Steve。”

Steve现在也不知道当时那个跟豆芽菜一般孱弱的自己那里来的勇气。他踮起脚尖，一把捞过Bucky有些婴儿肥的脸，把自己的唇贴了上去。

反正嘴唇不会像手心一样出汗。

他们两个躲在阴影里吻了好久，Steve还记得Bucky的嘴真的好软，身上淡淡的奶香味原来嘴巴里也会有。

当两个十四五岁的少年终于扛不住窒息感而分开时，Steve分明地看见一条银丝挂在Bucky嘴角，那对唇瓣也鲜红地绽开在夜幕下。

“小流氓。” Bucky用手背擦着嘴，转过头，跑开了。

那年春天过到一半，Barnes一家就搬走了。走之前，他们两个藏到房子后面，紧紧抓住对方的手，Bucky在接吻时哭了。

Steve和母亲站在一起，看着Barnes一家拖着箱箱罐罐，上了车。Steve甩掉眼泪，觉得男孩子不该哭，特别是他，作为Bucky的男孩。

怎么会呢？明明是在雏菊刚刚开放的日子，我却一定要和你道别？

如今24岁的Steve又觉得鼻头酸了。他眨了眨眼。发现自己在游思时铅笔没停，纸上有一张模糊的，带笑的，Bucky的脸。

Steve突然觉得要试试，尽管他不相信魔法，至少从bucky离开后就不信了。

Steve把那画纸裁下来，匆匆写上一行字，便走进客厅，把那卷纸塞进松树的枝叶间，又把一个小小的，塑料的圣诞老人挂在旁边。

“亲爱的圣诞老人：我知道我很久没有给您写信了，这个圣诞我什么都不想要，只想要Bucky回家，回到我的身边。 Steve致上。”

（2）  
12月24日晚上，Steve匆匆地一个人吃过晚餐，便睡觉了。母亲走得早，加上Steve安静的性格，过节的气氛和仪式在这个家总是稀缺。  
Steve觉得自己回到了十年前，变成一个孩子，把被子拉高盖住嘴角，满心期待着明天。  
他依次看过墙上贴着的，装裱起来的画。草地上的碎花、树下坐着的Bucky、Barnes家的窗子、Bucky傻乎乎的笑容....  
Steve终于决心把蜡烛吹熄，在黑暗中再次祈祷：回家吧，到我的身边吧.... 

他是在清晨醒来的，大概是睡太早的缘故。  
Steve翻了个身，看见一团棕色的，毛茸茸的东正对着自己的胸口。  
Steve往下看，看见了那张他这辈子都不会忘记的脸。

“Bucky?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Bucky Barnes皱着眉头，懒得睁眼：“Rebecca，不准闹！”  
直到他发觉自己的脸被一双大手完完全全地捧住，Bucky才惊叫着醒来 。  
“你他妈——Stevie！?”  
“Bucky!你回来了！” Steve把Bucky搂进怀里，力度大到使Bucky说不出话来，只能细声细气地呜呜叫着。  
Steve突如其来的吻把Bucky吓蒙了，整个人僵在那里，睁着翡翠眸子，任由Steve像只摇尾巴金毛犬，把嘴往他脸上到处蹭。“天哪，Bucky，真的是你！”  
Bucky好久才回过神来，想伸手把Steve拍开，却发现手动弹不得。“该死，我的手被绑住了？”

等到Steve把被子掀开，Bucky绝望地在心中怒吼：我他妈的衣服也没有穿？！

Steve看着正红色的，带着金边的丝带把Bucky的手腕捆在一起，放在背后，与他光滑赤裸的腰窝形成鲜明的对比。Steve觉得自己硬了，绝对tmd硬了。

Bucky还在侧着脑袋，棕色的卷发趴在肩上，努力往背后看，想要挣脱开：“Steve，这他妈是怎么回事——”

下一秒他回过头来，与Steve蔚蓝的眼睛对望着，后者正气势汹汹地骑在他身上。“Steve，你...快下来！”  
Steve急了，咬住Bucky一张一合的嘴唇，把舌尖探进Bucky口中，扫过每一个角落，两个人挤压着肺里的空气，以此来换取更长时间的唇齿相依。

“Bucky，” Steve把手指伸进Bucky嘴里时，轻声说着，“这十年间你欠我的，我今天都想要回来。”  
Bucky尽管已经流下了生理性的眼泪，却还是点了点头，把嘴张得更大，粉色的舌瓣讨好般掠过Steve粗糙的指节。

我永远都无法拒绝你，Steve。

（3）  
Bucky参过军，从同伴们粗俗的谈话里知道接下来会发生什么，只是他从来没有想过会发生在自己身上。

Steve把一根手指勉强塞进那个紧闭的穴口，一点一点把它安抚开。Bucky的手还绑着，因为屁股里传来的不适感微微皱起了脸。

Steve埋下头，去咬Bucky的乳头，却发现Bucky左臂与肩膀的交界处，有一个触目惊心的圆形伤痕，时间使周围长条的疤口变成白色，歪歪扭扭地横过Bucky的肩头。“Bucky...”Steve惊呼一声，“还疼吗？”  
“闭嘴。别管这个了。” Bucky被挑起了欲望，主动地挺着胸口，把乳珠往Steve嘴里送。

Steve发狠地含住它，舌尖打着转，逼得Bucky加重了呼吸。Steve把手指从Bucky紧的要命的后穴抽出来，转而握住Bucky的阴茎，随着舌头打转都速度，上下撸动。Bucky明显动情了，精瘦的腰无意识地向上顶，又抿紧嘴不让那一声声羞耻的呻吟溢出来。  
“Steve，把手解开...”但Steve像是听不见一样，对Bucky带有撒娇意味的请求置之不理，只是加快了撸动的速度，在察觉到肉棒涨起的那一刻，直接咬住了Bucky的乳头，把胸肉叼出一个凸丘。“嗯啊啊啊——”Bucky终于支撑不住，发出甜腻至极的浪叫，“啊啊Steve——”

Steve没有给Bucky休息的时间，两手抓住Bucky的腰，让被高潮爽得眼睛失焦的男人骑在自己身上。  
“Bucky，对不起。” Steve把自己忍耐了太久的阴茎，对准那个没有完全准备好，正一开一合的洞口，然后捅进大半段。Steve一时间也听不见Bucky的惨叫了，只觉得自己插进了一块湿热的天堂，开始大刀阔斧地操着不断挣扎的Bucky。Steve咬紧牙关，把Bucky一下下往自己狰狞的肉棒上钉，好插出属于自己的阴茎套子来。  
“Steve——停下，呜，会坏掉的...”  
Bucky摇着脑袋，哭闹着，尝试逃离过载的痛苦和快感。但他越是扭动，Steve就操得越急，使劲把自己的粗长捅进深处，Bucky似乎在泪水间瞥见自己的肚子上被插出了一个长形的凸起。

“Steve——求求你，慢，慢一点啊啊——”

Steve才反应过来自己都做了些什么，慌张地伸手抱住Bucky，“对不起，Bucky，我失控了...”  
“呜——” Bucky还是摇着头，脱力地趴在Steve宽阔的肩上，“你把我的手解开...”  
Steve将那条红色的丝带扯到一边，两个人抱在一起，Bucky的身上还沾着白色的精液,粘腻作响。

“对不起，Bucky，我...”

Bucky把自己勉强撑起来，下面那张细嫩的小嘴缓缓把粗大的肉棒吐出来，擦过一个又一个逼出  
得Bucky尖叫的点，卷出的那一圈穴肉都在诉说着对鸡巴的渴望。

“没事的，Steve...” Bucky把自己的额头与Steve的贴在一起，“只把你该做完的做完就好...”  
Steve看着童年时的挚友咬着红肿嘴唇，自己重新坐回他的鸡巴上，摆起腰来。Steve看着穴口往外吐出透明的液体，努力地吞吃着自己那根大得可怕的性器。

Bucky也不再忍耐了，张大了嘴，任由缠卷的呻吟尽数落进Steve耳中，换来了Steve的胀大。

“你怎么...还可以再大啊呜....”

Steve欣赏了一会这么放荡的Bucky，终究忍不下去了，翻身把Bucky压在身下，将那两条长腿压到两边开，露出那个已经闭不上的洞口。  
Steve使那只贪吃的小嘴只含的到龟头，他亲了亲Bucky漂亮的眉毛：“想听吧唧哥哥求我。”  
“操，你跟谁学坏的....”

“吧唧哥哥不想要吗？” Steve温柔地问，又退出来一点，其实他自己也不好受。原来视觉上的冲击也可以这么折磨人。

“该死的，别这样啊啊啊啊啊———”

Steve一鼓作气地插进了整根肉棒，抽插间带出了粘腻的、羞人的水声。Bucky的腿勾上Steve不断耸动的腰，男人发狠地咬着Bucky肿胀不堪的嘴唇，似乎真的打算把他剥开，吃下去。

第二次高潮来得又快又多，Bucky几乎是从床垫上弹起，整个上身弯出好看的曲线。Steve被那瞬间收紧的层层软肉差点吸得精关失守，又掐住Bucky的腰多干了几十下，才舍得抽出来，射到了Bucky的小腹上。

Steve慢慢拔出去的时候，Bucky只觉得屁股那个洞再也合不上了，空虚的可怕。

（4）  
Bucky洗澡前吵着，不准Steve来帮他，可是自己又累得不行，只好放他进来，把身上的精液都尽数用温热的水流冲掉。

Bucky穿着Steve那件白色浴袍，披着湿发窝进沙发里，看自己男朋友挂着满脸的傻笑在厨房忙活，端出一杯温牛奶。上午的阳光斜斜地照进来，把圣诞树上的彩球擦拭得闪闪发光。

Steve坐到Bucky的身边，见Bucky软软地靠在自己怀里驯服的样子，又爱不释手地亲了好几口。  
Bucky没有喝Steve递过来的牛奶，而是把马克杯放在木桌上，微微坐直了些。  
“Steve...”

“我在。”

“Steve，我参军了，这道疤...”Bucky顿了顿。

“你不一定要告诉我，Bucky。”

“不，” Bucky坚定地说，“不，我必须要说。”

“这道疤是我在追击敌军时，留下的...我是狙击手，不该冲在最前面....但，我还是去了。”

“Steve，我最后成功了，但也废掉了自己半只手臂。”

Steve沉默了一小下，“好。”

“我没法拿稳东西了，Steve....这算伤残。”

“我来照顾你就好。”

Bucky抿紧嘴巴，吐出一口气。闭上眼睛，没头没脑地把忏悔的话都倒了出来。

“我杀了人，Steve...那还只是一个半大的孩子啊，跟我一样的岁数....我....他有蓝眼睛，和你一样，蓝像天边的海浪....”

屋内陷入了久久的沉默，一如十年以来。

“Bucky....” Steve吻去Bucky眼角滑下的、颤抖的泪珠，“Bucky，没有人能改变自己的过去，我们都只能尝试着去忘记。” 

Steve的嘴唇继续往下走，直到两个人的唇瓣碰在一起。

“你只用记得我爱你就好，行吗？”

Steve把牛奶端给Bucky。“圣诞快乐？”

Bucky眨了眨眼睛，“圣诞快乐，Steve。”

Merry Christmas 

Fin❄️


End file.
